


The Internship

by ArticNight, Good_Morning_Desert_Bluffs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barry does not, Cecil and Carlos know, Cisco knows, Interns & Internships, M/M, Oblivious Barry, everyone knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Morning_Desert_Bluffs/pseuds/Good_Morning_Desert_Bluffs
Summary: Barry somehow manages to get an internship as a scientist at the most scientifically interesting community in the U.S. He gets to go out of state and work with one of his idols! Maybe even figure out what happened all those years ago...What he didn't expect was to meet the Palmer brothers, one that he may or may not be developing feeling for.





	

The very first thing Barry noticed when he entered the small town was the large glowing cloud hanging above that was raining dead animals. He just stood there for a few moments before a young hispanic man came over with an umbrella. The young man knocked on the window.

“Hey!” he greeted happily when Barry rolled down the window, “Are you the new scientist?” Barry nodded mutely.

“I...I’m supposed to meet Dr. Palmer?” He was suddenly unsure about his situation. The stranger rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

“Yeah, about that. He’s out of town for the next couple days or so, some really important research or something. Papa gets really excited then runs off without really explaining what he’s doing.”

“You’re Dr. Palmer’s son?” Barry asked. The other blinked in shock before laughing.

“Oh, right. Sorry. I’m Cisco Palmer. I’m going to help you learn about the town until dad gets back. I’ll still see you around, I work in the labs too, but you have specific work papa will want you to do.”

“Well, I’m Barry Allen and I’m excited to be working with you.” After that Cisco helped him get situated and was explaining some things when he noticed the time.

“Oh shoot!” Cisco scrambled for a radio that tried to bite him? Barry didn’t say anything as Cisco sat to listen.

“Welcome to Night Vale.” the silky voice came from the speakers.

“This is the community radio. It’s the best source of news and happenings. It can save your life.” Cisco informed.

“I am Hartley Palmer and I will be your host tonight. Dear listeners I know some of you may be concerned about the fact that my father isn’t here tonight, but worry not. Father and Papa are out studying a new obelisk that has formed half way between our lovely little Night Vale and the much less lovely, and quite frankly disturbing, Desert Bluffs. Now many of you have probably already heard from father or papa himself, that we were going to be getting a new scientist joining our small town for some time. I would like you all to know that he has arrived. My dear, horrible, brother Cisco was there to greet the scientist.” Barry glanced to Cisco who just winked at him. Shrugging it off he continued to listen,

“The new scientist is just… perfect.” Barry felt himself choke on air as Cisco chuckled, “As much as I despise that word I can’t think of any other way to describe him.” Hartley cooed a bit more, going into more detail about his appearance much to his embarrassment. He didn’t notice Cisco texting until Hartley spoke again.

“Oh, I just received a text from _Cisco_ ,” He sneered his brother’s name, “Oh! Well, I suppose I can’t hate him too much now. He just sent me a text telling me what our new scientist's name is _Barry_.” Barry had never heard his name sighed out like that before and it caused his face to absolutely burn in embarrassment. There was a strange snarling noise from the radio,

“Alright alright. Well station management is getting annoyed with me so let’s move on to traffic.” When the show finally ended Cisco patted Barry on the back,

“Well, at least you have a better chance of surviving now.” He wouldn’t elaborate on what he meant.

~

It was several days after that Barry finally met the radio host that was speaking of him on the radio. Cisco had asked him to come over to his house after Barry had finished locking up the labs. Apparently the other researchers had gone with Dr. Palmer and his husband. Barry fumbled as he hurried to get to the right address while avoiding the spontaneous holes that had started appearing in the ground. By the time he got there the door was open. Swallowing nervously he knocked on the frame.

“Cisco?”

“In here! The thing under the couch won’t let go of my leg!” Barry went in to see Cisco glaring unamused as the thing under the couch held him upside down. Before Barry could do anything there was a sharp whistle and Cisco was being dropped on the cushions.

“I keep telling you to feed it a chicken head before you sit down.” came the voice that Barry had been hearing over the radio. Down the stairs came a boy that Barry was not expecting. He looked nothing like his brother except for the eyes. They both had blue violet eyes. The young man had lighter brown hair and glasses with a much paler complexion. It also looked like he might have a tattoo of an eye on his forehead. Barry felt his brain shut off as the young man smiled.

“Hello Barry, it’s a pleasure to meet you in person. I’m Hartley Palmer.” Barry was saved from having to figure out something to say when the floor literally tried to swallow him up.

~

The next few days passed with Barry avoiding talking or being left alone with Hartley who still spoke about him over the radio much to Cisco’s amusement. Barry thought Hartley was cute, sure, but he was only here for a year then he was going back home. This was just a temporary thing. It would be okay to have friends but not a relationship.

“Hey Barry.” Cisco greeted as he came into Barry’s current residence. Barry was staring at the mouse hole where something slithered in half an hour ago and now there was smoke wafting out.

“Yeah?”

“Dad and papa got back. Papa wants to know if you’d like to join us for dinner. Get to know you better before you both start working together.” Cisco explained with a shrug. Barry bit his lip as he stared at the hole, a bright pink eye blinked back at him.

“Uh, yeah. Okay.” Barry agreed. Cisco beamed at that. They managed to establish a time for him to show up before the wall broke down and a large slug like creature roared then slid out of the apartment. Both of them agreed not to speak of that incident when they heard the screaming outside.

**Author's Note:**

>  **ArticNight:** So I have become obsessed with Welcome to Night Vale and have been binge listening to it. This is the result.
> 
> For the followers of my other stories, I swear I have not abandoned them. I'm just so far behind in Flash that some of my stories I cannot continue until I have caught up, or I've currently lost interest in writing about certain ships that might be in them. I haven't lost interest in the ship but I do need to take a break from them.
> 
>  **Good_Morning:** Well I hope you like this story! I haven't tried something like this before but it seems like it's heading into an interesting place! Especially if decided to bring in Iris and the others!  
>  As always: Comments of even the smallest kind are greatly appreciated! Nothing is better then waking up and seeing that someone liked what was written.
> 
>  **ArticNight:** ...It's almost like a real life Strex worker or Kevin......


End file.
